


Home sweet Home

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Vore, Crack, Finding Bucky, Fish, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve was a small fry; it wasn’t until he grew up did he become the biggest and coolest cucumber on the reef, attracting Tony purely by accident.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Home sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 and 2021 have been really kicking my backside, I'm currently working way too much and need to find a more stable job with less varying hours.

When he was younger Steve would always try to win the eating matches that Bucky would challenge him too, there just wasn’t a lot of high quality food on their end of the reef. Plus Bucky was a different species from him that much was apparent. Faster than Steve at any given time and he looked spiny with thicker looking skin. Even his coloration left to be desired at least with Bucky's grey coat there was a vein of bright red that would get darker when he was agitated. Steve felt he looked a bit like some ocean turd, regardless if Buck denied that particular sediment.

It was all very unfair, for Steve in his entirety was a small shrimp like little cucumber with hardly anything but some white dimples on his back. No armor, no neat fleshy appendages that would make him look like one of those toxic sea slugs that scooted by occasionally. He was much too small to do much even the gut extrusion was barely a concern to predators at his current size, thankfully he was often too small to be considered much of a meal for the few predators that passed by. Not that it didn't stop him from cowering under the cowrie shells that Bucky had collected for that reason. He also didn’t have butt teeth, which he wasn’t sure why Bucky had them.

Bucky of course spun a wild tail about preventing fish from living in his butt, because he could bite them with his butt teeth. Steve was pretty sure Bucky was pulling his skin, why would fish want to live in a sea cucumber’s butt? Though the way Bucky went on about fish they sounded kind of silly and not super smart. Maybe fish thought living in a sea cucumber's butt was exciting? He couldn't really comprehend why a free roaming fish would want to be tethered to the ground stick in some butt, it didn't make much sense.

Though all this changed when Bucky was swept off their pad and tumbled down into the crack between the coral shelf and the open ocean. The current had been generated by a big fish and Bucky who had shoved Steve under an empty shell had been picked up and tumbled down into the inky darkness. Steve had been inconsolable, occasionally looking down into the abyss of the shelf drop off only to shrink away out of fear.

There was no way he as a tiny sea cucumber could make that journey, what if he got wedged somewhere and stuck? without Bucky he was near useless; he’d need to bulk up. So he moved from his home and traveled the reef looking for better foods, while working on his core body strength Doing lots of stretches and curls as he came to probably his favorite place on the reef. Soft sand, and it had some of the best food too.

He earned the name captain from the other sea cucumbers, initially they had called him chief but Steve hadn’t liked that nickname. He wasn’t as old as some of the others. Captain was better; it didn’t imply as much age and experience as the chief had. He was much bigger than most of the other sea cucumbers but he still felt small on the inside. It wasn’t until the same species of fish that had nicked Bucky off the ledge had come swimming by. To pick at the others that Steve realized how big he’d grown.

The fish had been massive when he was younger but now it was maybe medium sized, and it avoided trying to nibble on Steve all together so he did his best to chase the stupid thing off by aggressively chasing and hitting it with his entrails. The other cucumbers thanked him and started to follow him on his journey. Which had been a bit of a moral boost for Steve feeling that he finally deserved the Captain title.

He’d never dared to venture down the crack though and by the time he felt he was strong enough he was much too big to enter. So he moved back to the area that had more of that pristine white sand but was close to his and Bucky’s old pad in hopes that if Buck was still alive he’d come back there eventually.  
-  
One day several new cucumbers entered the group, they both had fish in their butts, which was found out by Dum-dum who directly reported it to Steve. Dum-dum was like Bucky in that he had anal teeth and found the whole fish in butt thing bizarre. Happy the yellow plump sea cucumber didn’t seem to mind that there was a fish in his butt. Neither did the other handsome grey sea cucumber.

“Mind Carol? Pft, no she’s amazing, so is Pepper it's always nice to have an extra set of eyes.”  
The grey one laughed playfully when Steve asked hesitantly about the fish in butt. There was a clever looking crab riding on Rhodey’s back named Jarvis, who eagerly offered to the whole group of howling commandos, free skin cleaning.

Surprisingly to Steve his group accepted the crab’s offer eagerly even though the crab had come from the fish in butt folks. Steve decided to forage off by himself for a bit. Jarvis was already on Dum-dum cleaning out his skin from parasites. It would be a while before the whole team was done.

That was probably his first mistake, for suddenly he felt eyes upon him. Looking around didn’t do much as the feeling of being watched grew, Steve decided to head back to the group and that's when a slim skinny fish appeared. It looked like the same fish that was living in the new cucumber’s butts. Steve instinctively clamped his own butt shut. 

“Hey handsome,”  
The fish was flirting with Steve, he did his best not to let the attention get to his head. The fish only wanted to live in his butt.  
“Go away, I'm not interested.”  
“Are you sure?”  
The fish swam so close to Steve that he could feel the water displacement.  
“Ah see it's opening, you do want me.”  
“That's how I breathe!”  
Steve was scandalized he didn’t want the fish in his butt what would Bucky say? Though he was curious, Happy and Rhodey didn’t seem to really notice their fish passengers.  
“Well,”  
“I don’t even know your name, and why would you want to live in a butt?”

The fish darted away from Steve’s tightly clamped ass,  
“I’m Tony, I came with Pep and Carol. Been looking for my own cucumber though. As to why?”  
Tony darted closer to Steve, he was a pretty fish, well not that Steve could judge fish fairly since he thought most of them were dumb.  
“Why wouldn’t I? Your butt is beautiful, looks very roomy and safe.”  
“Just swim into another cucumber’s butt and leave me alone!”  
“That didn’t work out so well, that's why I’m asking you.”

That's when Steve noticed the amount of scarring on the underside of the fish as it floated over him, looking quite contrite. Obviously the pearl fish didn’t think it was asking for much. Just asking for all of Steve’s dignity on a plate. Steve scrunched himself up, darting a look at the crack, maybe…  
“Can you swim into that crack there to the bottom and see if you see anything that looks like a dead sea cucumber or any evidence of a sea cucumber? I lost my friend down there and I can’t fit.”  
“And then I can live in your butt?”  
“I… y-yes?”  
“You won’t be sorry!”

Tony darted off into the crack, Steve found it odd that the ventral scarring seemed to glow in the dark but thought nothing of it when he realized he was now responsible for two creatures falling into that inky darkness. He unclenched his butt taking in a gulp of fresh sea water. Maybe having a fish back there wasn’t so bad, Rhodey made it sound like a good idea, eyes in the back. Happy had mentioned something about sharing food. Surely having one fish there would prevent other fish from moving in as well. 

Steve crawled closer to the crack peering down hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue or maybe seeing something else but there was nothing but darkness. He curled in on himself what had he done that poor fish, it could only live well in a butt, and he’d sent it on a suicide mission.

“Ah move out of the way big guy!”  
Steve startled in surprise as Tony darted out of the crack and around to Steve’s back side. Though he didn’t dart into his butt thankfully. Steve looked back at the crack to see a massive grey sea cucumber squeeze out.  
“Where are you! I’m going to bite you!”  
Steve rushed the grey one and flopped over him.  
“Bucky!”  
“Steve? No way how’d you get so freaking huge.”  
“I was preparing to come save you.”  
Bucky kind of puffed up.  
“I saved your tiny ass and it was pretty nice down there lots of food. I thought you’d eventually come. But here you are sending me your butt fish.”  
“Tony?”  
“Well I tickled his butt, okay it was the only way to get him up here. Eating like a sea pig.”

Bucky lurched towards Tony grumbling about nipping that tail off. Tony darts away smirking as he wiggles around the Bucky with ease.  
“I’ll get you, one day.”  
“You can’t Steve will miss me!”  
“Really Stevie? You’ll miss having a fish in your butt?”  
“I-uh”  
Steve wasn’t too sure about it but he did owe Tony, who had managed to get Bucky to come up from feeding no small task and it sounded like Tony had risked his tail too.  
“Yes, I’ll miss the extra eyes and companionship.”  
Bucky gave a whole cuke shrug.  
“Fine.”

Steve of course wanted to introduce Bucky to his new friends but Tony gracefully beat him to the punch.  
“Hey maybe go over to the clearing and talk to Jarvis he’ll clean up your skin.”  
“Are you calling me dirty punk?”  
“Yep, so dirty.”  
“Well they are itchy I guess.”  
Bucky grumbled as he headed off to the clearing. Steve watched him go happy that his friend really hadn’t changed much. Mostly bark with some bite but only for show of course, with Steve's new friends.

Tony rounded on Steve as he floated there for a bit waiting for Steve to catch up.  
“So I delivered.”  
“Yes, you did. I uh this will be my first time…”  
“I'll be gentle. No worries.”  
“I still will, why does Rhodey and Happy not mind so much?”  
Tony paused in his tail tip probing.

“Steve, they like it because it feels good, they have a nice relationship with the girls. I’m hoping we’ll have one too.”  
“Ah, feels good?”  
“It's hard for me to explain but I feel safe and happy, not sure what Happy or Rhodey feel, as I’ve never asked it's kind of personal.”  
“Oh.”  
Steve relaxed some and tentatively opened his butt up for a small breath and then Tony slid right in with a few effective wiggles.

“Oh yeah, it does feel nice.”  
“See, I got you back big guy.”  
Steve clamped down on Tony experimentally and Tony wiggled in response. It felt really odd but in a good way. Steve released his muscles and slowly made his way back to the clearing. Tony was still wiggling trying to find the best place. Tail stroking his insides so skillfully Steve paused in his trek to melt.  
“Ack, well I found it. Steve are you okay?”  
“I’m good.”  
He offered muzzily riding out the buzz of endorphins from Tony’s wiggles. Eventually he managed to set back on his trek to the cleaner crab Jarvis so he could watch the crustacean dig all sorts of things out of Bucky’s skin.

Tony sighed he was home finally.  
“Home sweet home.”  
He muttered into Steve’s ass pleased to land such a nice cucumber.


End file.
